


indelible is the ink (on my skin)

by wintervioleteye (hawkguyed)



Series: one out of many and all of them the same [8]
Category: Bourne Legacy (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aaron Cross is Clint Barton-verse, Blackbriar, Crossover, Ensemble cast in background, Gen, Jason Bourne - Freeform, Who are you my friend?, clint barton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkguyed/pseuds/wintervioleteye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't so much as ink on his hands, but there's something that Aaron's forgotten he's forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indelible is the ink (on my skin)

**Author's Note:**

> USUALLY I don't write stuff for movies that I know nothing about (Avengers is an exception, I've read the comics and everything before, so there), and Bourne Legacy is exceptionally hard to work with considering the trailer gives us what, a minute plus of little to no details (why do you do this to us?!) and that I tend to work around a pre-existing universe (like the one that was created following the whole Clint Barton is William Brandt thing) so.

"There is no complete forgetting, even in death."  
 _\- David Herbert Lawrence_

Aaron first catches sight of them on the muted television when he's in a diner somewhere in Kentucky, nursing an already cold mug of coffee. Most of them are a blur, a flash of blue, a hint of red and gold, and he counts five of them when the camera pans out. A tiny part of his mind whispers six, and Aaron can't help but feel as if there's someone missing, a gap in the ring they'd formed. There's a niggling itch along the pads of his fingers and an emptiness on his back, a memory buried so deep inside that he can't find it even if he tries. 

The man gestures for another coffee, eyes fixed on the tiny screen. His existing mug is replaced with a piping hot one, dark liquid sloshing over white ceramic but Aaron can’t tear his eyes away from the figures weaving in and out of a fight on the tv. 

_He should be out there._

The thought is fleeting and vanishes before Aaron can fully grasp it. Instead, a headache begins its dull throb behind his eyes when he tries to recall the quick flicker, and he quashes a groan under the scalding of hot coffee on an already numb tongue. It's as tasteless as sludge (unlike Phil's, a tiny little portion of his subconscious murmurs) and Aaron shakes his head to clear away the fading echoes of a cocky voice not so different from his. 

Aaron leaves a bill on the table, just beside his half-full mug of coffee. 

He's almost out the door when he chances a quick look back at the television screen. 

The previous news clip is gone, replaced by news of the newly exposed CIA scandal called Blackbriar and a Jason Bourne who had been shot and never been found, but Aaron can’t shake that odd little sense of belonging he'd had with those grainy faces on the screen.


End file.
